moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney In The House: Wild Wild West
Disney In The House: Wild Wild West is a 2018 American live-action/animated comedy western film produced by Walt Disney Wonder Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The sequel to ''Disney In The House: Christmas'''' and the fourth classic ''Disney In The House film produced by the studio, the film was directed, and co-written by Victor Cook from a screenplay by Bob Tzudiker and Noni White. Original cast members Sarah Silverman and Ginnifer Goodwin are joined by newcomers Amy Adams, Kyle MacLachlan, Amy Hill, Anthony LaPaglia, and Albert Brooks. In the film, Vanellope and Judy find themselves long ago in the west, and join forces with Cowboy Bulb and Cowgirl Janet to save a prospector from a bank robber. The film premiered at the El Capitan Theater on December 8, 2018, and was theatrically released across the United States on December 25, 2018. It has received positive reviews from critics, who praised it as an improvement over its predecessor as well as its awe-inspiring story and Christophe Beck's musical score. The film was also commercially successful (earning $777 million worldwide from a $100 million budget), and won the Academy Award for Best Original Song for the song "Turkey In The Straw". This is also the final Walt Disney Wonder Studios film in which John Lasseter served as executive producer before his exit from Disney. Four sequels, Disney In The House: Off To Adventure Camp, Disney In The House: Time Travel, Disney In The House: Return To Adventure Camp, and Disney In The House: World Animals, were released on March 3, 2019, June 13, 2019, September 13, 2019, and December 23, 2019. Plot Vanellope von Schweetz and Judy Hopps read a book of the Wild Wild West, Vanellope wishes they could visit for just one adventure, causing the book to transport them there. In the west, they witness bandits preparing to kill a child and chase away the bad guys. The child congratulates them for saving her life. As a result, they are welcomed into the West, rendering them heroes and resulting in them meeting Cowgirl Janet and Cowboy Bulb. Later, Vanellope, Judy, Janet, and Bulb learn from Bulb's friend Mrs. Noble that the bandit who tried to kill the child was a bank robber named Krei, who kidnapped the prospector. Vanellope, Judy, Bulb, and Janet hop on horses and follow his tracks. In the process, Krei's goons fight them, resulting in an ultimate battle. Krei's goons are left to dust, and Vanellope, Judy, Bulb, and Janet escape the crumbling cliffside. As they continue following the tracks, they see a shortcut involving booby traps such as snakes and gunshots, but with the help of their horse, they survive them all. Following this, the four are closer to Krei's hideout, where Krei threatens to kill the prospector, but Vanellope stops him, giving the Prospector the advantage to free himself and punch Krei. Prospector and Bulb reunite, but Krei comes up with a new plan to destroy the bridge. Krei intercepts Vanellope, but Janet and Bulb save her. Vanellope tries to slow the train down, but it does not work. In seconds, Judy becomes Super Judy and saves the train from disaster. Vanellope, Judy, Janet, Bulb, and Prospector force Krei to surrender, which he does. As he and his goons are sent to the town jail for their actions, the people of the West praise Vanellope, Judy, Janet, Bulb, and Prospector as heroes. Bulb and Janet ask Vanellope and Judy to join them, but they respectfully decline. Vanellope and Judy pull out the Wild Wild West book and wish to go back, causing the book to send them back to Disneyville. Vanellope and Judy celebrate to the tune of "Turkey In The Straw". Cast * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Scwheetz, a resident of Disneyville. * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps, a resident of Disneyville and Vanellope's best friend. * Amy Adams as Janet, a cowgirl and Bulb's deputy. * Kyle MacLachlan as Bulb, a cowboy and the sheriff of the Wild Wild West. * Amy Hill as Mrs. Noble, Bulb's friend who assigns him to important missions. * Anthony LaPaglia as Krei, a bank robber and the leader of three bandits. * Albert Brooks as a prospector whom Krei kidnaps. * Dominic Monaghan, Andy Dick, and Alan Cumming as Krei's goons who are in a league with Krei. * Emily Alyn Lind as a child who Vanellope and Judy save from the three bandits. * Ed O'Neill as Hank, Disneyville's greatest septopus. * Michael J. Fox as Mr. Ziploc, the news messenger of Disneyville. * Owen Laramore as Lawrence Pierce, the mayor of Disneyville. * Frank Welker as Iggy, Vanellope's pet iguana. Welker also voices Janet and Bulb's horses, as well as additional horses. Box office The film grossed $346 million in the United States and Canada, and $431 million in other territories, for a worldwide total off $777 million. Critical response Disney In The House: Wild Wild West holds an 81% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The consensus reads, "Disney In The House: Wild Wild West is better than its predecessor, with more consistent humor and a high amount of originality." Metacritic signed the film a score of 84 out of 100 based on 43 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Blige Ebiri of Vulture gave the film a positive review, saying, "Disney In The House: Christmas was horrible. Ughh. But now I am amazed by the more impressive Disney In The House: Wild Wild West". Peter Hartalub of San Francisco Chronicle ''praised Anthony LaPaglia's performance ''of Krei and wrote, when there's an actor needed to play a bandit, count Anthony LaPaglia in". Accolades